bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Renji Abarai
Renji Abarai (Abarai Renji) is a Soul Reaper and the third one introduced in the series. Appearance Distinguished, Renji has brown eyes and long crimson hair styled in a large window's peak, which is always kept in a high ponytail. His upper body is cover in tribal tattoos, as well as most of his forehead. He wears the standard Soul Reaper attire, though also wears a white headband, but at times will wear headgear in certain weather conditions. While in human disguise, he wears fitted clothes. When he reunites with Ichigo Kurosaki and the wolves, Renji's hair is longer, and he now wears a maroon bandana. He also wears long dark straps on each wrist, with bandages covering his forearms. Personality Renji can be quite dynamic. He was formerly a slight bit smug and cocky towards others he didn't know, but now is calm and collective, and shows himself to be an incredible fighter when facing against an actual threat. History Not much is known about Renji's history, although he learned how to use his Soul Reaper powers, and the role that he played. He and Rukia Kuchiki had been good friends for years. At some point, he met Zali, and decided to join him and his pack in search for Rakuen. When they reached the town on the water, they attempted to get through a service tunnel, unknown that it was filled with poisonous gas. Since then, he grew stern as he and the others made a life for themselves in the town. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Highly skilled in swordsmanship, Renji is able to hold off against numerous enemies in combat. * Whip Mastery: What makes Renji so effective in battle is the method in which his zanpakuto operates; Zabimaru is a combination of a whip and a sword. It's because of this that Renji is a versatile fighter, and to effectively wield it is a compliment to his skills. He can use it's extension ability to attack an opponent from the front, left, or right, without giving out the variation of his attacks. Enhanced Strength: Renji has great physical strength. When he uses his Zabimaru on Lady Jaguara's soldiers, he pushes them back without much trouble. He even demonstrates when he uses the butt of his zanpakuto's hilt to stop Jackie Tristan in her tracks. Enhanced Endurance: When he fought against Ichigo, he was hit directly by his Getsuga Tensho, yet was able to walk away from it. Even still, when Darcia The Third came to take back Cheza, he was hit by his airship's laser shot, and afterwards managed to recover from it. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Being a Soul Reaper, Renji is able to avoid attacks and counterattack on instinct. Spiritual Awareness: As a Soul Reaper, Renji is able to see past the human disguises of wolves and can sense beings who have spiritual energy. Survivalist: Ever since joining Zali's pack, Renji has learned survival skills. Usually, he uses this in battle in a "do or die" kind of situation. Zanpakuto Zabimaru (Snake Tail): While in it's sealed state, Zabimaru resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design, and a red handle. Shikai: It's Shikai command is "Roar". In Shikai state, Zabimaru transforms into a longer six-part segmented blade; each segment is longer than the one preceding it from the hilt, with two pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment. The segments of Zabimaru can grow in number, with almost no limit, and are connected by a stretchable thread, which makes it more like a whip than a sword; however it still can be used as one easily. It's guard and hilt remain the same in its' Shikai state. Quotes * "I knew it. You're not even a real Soul Reaper if you don't even know the name of you're own zanpakuto. You're nothing but a fake." * "We shouldn't be trying to push ourselves. It won't do us any good in rescuing Cheza." * "Let's meet again. Next time, in Paradise..." * "Yeah sorry. But if it's all the same, I'd prefer not to fight a woman." Notes & trivia * In the series, Renji is the only Soul Reaper to have been part of another group before joining Ichigo and the other wolves. * There are episodes in which Renji seems like the voice of reason in the group. * Strangely enough, Renji's character seems a bit similar to Tsume's. * As of yet, he does not possess a Bankai in the series. * Renji has an act of courtesy for not fighting a woman. * Despite the fact there doesn't seem to be a backstory, Renji and Rukia are close friends, as they are in the Bleach series. Category:Characters Category:Soul Reaper